


Snow in August

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Nanny McPhee AU, Oblivious!Harry, Translation, Yes Merlin is Nanny, but also angst, pinning!Eggsy, pinning!Harry
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart vypadá, že dosáhl až na dno svých možností, když jeho děti donutili k rezignaci už další chůvu. Vše se změní přes noc, když se objeví nová chůva. Říká si Merlin a hned se ujímá domácnosti. Pomůže nová chůva Harrymu, aby si uvědomil, že vše, co chce a potřebuje, má přímo pod nosem, nebo bude už příliš pozdě?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nový rekord

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow in August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730663) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



> Pozn. autora - Někdo zmínil Nanny McPhee AU a samozřejmě, že jsem to musela udělat, protože nemám žádnou sebekontrolu.  
> Pozn. překladatele -Původně jsem tohle zveřejňovala na samostatném účtu pro AveJa, ale pak se to nějak zvrtlo (ušetřím vás detailů), prostě teď se vše, co bylo tam zveřejňuje tady a všem se omlouvám za komplikace....

 „Polož ji do košíku.“ zašeptá Percival horečnatě. „Prostě ji polož do košíku!“

„Jasně, už to dělám, už to dělám.“ štěkne Guinevra, zvedne mimino na ruce a rozběhne se přes místnost. Položí svou malou sestřičku opatrně do košíku, políbí ji na čelo a zašeptá.

„Potřebujeme, abys byla potichu, Aggy.“

Dívka zvedne košík a s velkou námahou ho položí na vrch skříně.

„No tak!“ šeptá James a běží ke své sestře. Chytne ji za ruku a strhne ji s sebou, když utíká do středu místnosti.

„Máte to kuře?“ zeptá se Percival, zatímco kouká na mladšího bratra Erika. Ten klečí a roztírá zbytky šťávy z masa po podlaze.

„Kuře?“ odpoví mu chlapec. „Myslel jsem, že ho má přinést Sofie.“

„Byla to tvoje práce, moulo.“ odporuje mu dívka. „Já měla přinést rajčata.“

Erik vypadá zhrozeně.

„Jak jsem měl vědět, že-“

„Percy to řekl-“

„Nechte toho!“ řekne James nakonec, aby je zastavil. „Já pro ně zajdu. Vy dodělejte tady tohle.“

Vyběhne ven z pokoje, opatrný, aby se vyhnul chůvě, když míří do kuchyně. Nepůjde to, aby je ta ženská už viděla, aspoň pokud nechce, aby jejich plán nefungoval. Dorazí ke kuchyni a zastaví se u dveří, aby počkal, až se Eggsy otočí.

Mladý muž stojí u linky a krájí zeleninu, zatímco si zpívá nějakou melodii a podupává si nohou. Zvedne prkýnko a přejde směrem ke sporáku. Položí spodní konec prkýnka proti vrcholu hrnce a kuchyňským nožem seškrábne jídlo dolů, díky čemuž začne voda syčet, když se jídlo dostane až na dno hrnce.

Nechá prkýnko na boku a rozhlédne se kolem po něčem. Jeho obočí se zmateně nakrčí, než zavolá.

„Roxy? Neviděla jsi rajčata?“ křikne, než se vydá směrem do zadní části kuchyně, kde hledá mladou ženu.

James se zakření, když Eggsy odejde z dohledu, vycítil příležitost. Vrazí do kuchyně a před nárazem do linky se brání tím, že natáhne paže před sebe, aby utlumil náraz. Otevře troubu, kde leží skvěle a chutně vypadající kuře a rychle ho vytáhne ven.

„Horké, horké!“ šeptá si pro sebe, zatímco si přehazuje kuře z jedné ruky do druhé, než ho pustí na linku. Rozhlédne se kolem, aby našel něco, co by mu pomohlo odnést tu prokletou věc nahoru. Přeběhne místnost a sebere čistou utěrku, o které předpokládá, že teprve čekala, až ji někdo uklidí a vyrazí zpět tam, kde leží kuře.

Chlapec se kousne do rtu, nejistý ohledně toho, jestli má nebo nemá použít utěrku. Eggsy se nejspíš naštve, že zašpinil utěrku od mastného kuřete, a jestli je něco, co nikdo z nich nemá rád, tak je to naštvat Eggsyho.

__Zoufalé chvíle volají po zoufalých prostředcích._ _

Přikývne si sám pro sebe, ignoruje provinilost, která do něj hlodá vzadu v hlavě a obalí kuře bepečně do utěrky. Hned potom vyrazí z kuchyně a rychle vyběhne nahoru po schodech.

„Konečně.“ zamumle Percival s úlevným vydechnutím. „To ti trvalo.“

„Musel jsem počkat, až Eggsy odejde z místnosti.“ řekne James na svou obranu.

Percival najednou ztrne.

„Myslíš, že bude naštvaný?“

James se zase kousne do spodního rtu a s obavami se na svého bratra podívá.

„Nejspíš... Neměli bychom toho nechat?“

Percival na moment uvažuje nad bratrovou otázkou, než zamumle.

„Ne, musíme. Bude naštvaný, ale bude fajn. Odpustí nám.“

Pět hlav přikývne na souhlas, než se všichni rozběhnou, aby dokončili celou scénu. Percival rozbalí kuře a škubne mu nohama, aby ho roztrhal na kousky. Podá každému sourozenci kousek kuřete akorát ve chvíli, kdy na schodech uslyší stoupající kroky.

Podívá se na James a usměje se; jejich chůvu čeká překvapení.

\- - o - -

„Já jsem si vážně myslela, že máme rajčata.“ mumle si Roxy, zatímco se škrábe vzadu na krku.

„Jsem si jistý, že jsem je včera umýval.“ řekne Eggsy, když se opře o linku a  se zmateným výrazem se dívá na dívku.

„Copak jsme se zbláznili?“ zeptá se ona upřímně a opře se o protější linku. „Myslím, že ty děti nás můžou dohnat k šílenství.“

Eggsy se uchechtne a zavrtí hlavou.

„Upřímně, oni nejsou tak špatní.“

Oba nadskočí, když se z vrcholu schodiště ozve hlasitý jekot.

__Do háje. Zakřiknul to._ _

Eggsy stojí zmrzlý na místě, pusu dokořán, když chůva, která se k nim připojila méně než čtyři dny dozadu, sebíhá schody a vybíhá z domu, zatímco křičí něco co zní jako  _ _kanibalové, jsou to zatracení ďáblové.__

„O můj bože.“ zašeptá Roxy a rukou si zakryje pusu. Najednou se ale otočí na Eggsyho s naštvaným výrazem ve tváři.

„Drž je mimo moji kuchyň!“

Eggsy se rovnou rozběhne z kuchyně a nahoru po schodech, zatímco ho pomalu naplňuje hrůza.

„Děti?“ zarazí se, když dorazí do jejich pokoje. „O můj bože.“

Percival trhne hlavou dokola, zrovna když sundával Agátu ze skříně. Stojí jako by zarostl do země, mimino bezpečně v náruči a zírá na mladého muže, který stojí na prahu místnosti. Zkusí se na něj nevině pousmát, což vytrhne mladíka z jeho transu.

„Proč jste-“ začne Eggsy, než se sám zarazí vprostřed věty.

„Tak jaký byl plán, no? Zbavit se nové chůvy? Byly to jenom čtyři dny!“ vejde dovnitř, v očích zlost. „Čtyři dny a vy jste se postarali, aby ta chuděra utekla s řevem.“

Povzdechne si a přejde blíž k Percivalovi. Natáhne ruce v tiché žádosti, aby mu chlapec podal dítě. Ten hned poslechne a má dost slušnosti, aby vypadal schlíple, když to dělá.

„Co si asi váš chudák táta udělá, až tohle zjistí, co?“

„Možná sem přestane tahat ty hnusný ženský, aby se o nás staraly.“ zamumle Erik potichu s pohledem zabořeným do země.

Eggsy se podívá dozadu na chlapce, všechna jeho zlost najednou pryč. Jen si povzdechne a prohrábne mu vlasy.

„No tak, musím vás dát všechny do kupy, než se sem dostane váš táta.“

Eggsy se rozhlédne po místnosti a v duchu zaskučí; je toho hodně, co musí stihnout, než se Harry vrátí domů.

\- - o - -

Harry vejde dovnitř překvapený tím, jaké ticho je v jeho domě; jeho potomstvo není nikdy potichu a pokud ano, tak se stane něco hodně špatného.

„Děti?“ zavolá, zatímco věší svůj kabát na věšák u dveří.

„Jsou nahoře, pane.“ řekne Roxy, která vykoukla z kuchyně.

„O, slečno Roxano, dobrý večer.“ pozdraví ji s milým úsměvem, najednou se cítí mnohem klidněji. „Beru to tak, že chůva dnes uspěla.“

Mladá žena si nejistě skousne ret.

„Ne tak úplně, pane.“

Harryho obočí se zmateně nakrčí.

„Tak-“

„Zahráli na ni jeden vtípek.“ vysvětluje dívka opatrně, zatímco čeká na mužovu reakci. „Přesvědčili ji, že snědli Agátu. Ta chudák ženská odsud utekla a křičela, že už se nikdy nevrátí.“

„Dobrý bože.“ zbledne Harry a ztěžka se opře o zábradlí schodiště. Zhluboka si povzdechne a najednou vypadá nesmírně unaveně.

„Děkuji vám, Roxano.“ řekne s krátkým přikývnutím, než se pomalu vydá po schodišti vzhůru.

Když dorazí k dětskému pokoji, zástane najednou stát, když vidí Eggsyho, jak tlustým bílým ručníkem suší Guinevře vlasy. Mladík něco tiše povídá jeho dceři, která se tváří šťastně a spokojeně. Harry se rozhlédne po místnosti a s nakrčeným nosem pozoruje všechen ten nepořádek.

Pročistí si hrdlo a najednou celá místnost ztichne v úleku. Eggsy zavře oči, zatímco jeho hlavou proletí několik pečlivě vybraných sprostých výrazů; Harry neměl být zpátky ještě aspoň hodinu.

Všechny děti se dívají na otce a Percival přejde tak, aby stál před skupinou.

„Eggsy, nech nás prosím o samotě.“ zamumle Harry tiše, pohled naštvaný a nespokojený.

„Ano, pane.“ Eggsy věnuje dětem a jejich otci poslední pohled, než projde kolem muže a zamíří si to do kuchyně, kde na něj už Roxy čeká s šálkem čaje.

„Špatné?“ zeptá se ho, než upije ze svého šálku.

„Jo, hodně špatné.“ hlesne on. „Ale nemyslím, že jim toho moc řekne.“

„Vážně?“ diví se Roxy. „Tohle byla už sedmnáctá chůva.“

„Vypadal víc unaveně, než naštvaně.“ prohodí Eggsy, než si začne nejistě žvýkat ret.

„No, tak dlouho, dokud zůstanou mimo tohle kuchyni-“ Roxy si pořádně lokne čaje.

„Myslím, že mu pak přinesu šálek.“ zamumle si Eggsy, když se zvedá na nohy. „Může mu to pomoct se uvolnit.“

„Mmhmm.“ zahučí Roxy a věnuje Eggsymu vědoucí úšklebek.

„Nech toho, Roxy, takhle to není.“ brání se Eggsy, zatímco celý rudne.

„Mmhmm.“ zopakuje dívka, jejíž úšklíbnutí ani na okamžik nepovadlo.


	2. Už nikdo nezbývá

Harry se strhaným výrazem sejde schodiště. Vejde do své studovny a zavře za sebou dveře, je jasné, že nechce být rušen. Eggsy si nejistě skousne spodní ret a chvíli uvažuje, jestli má tohoto muže rušit anebo, jestli ho má nechat osamotě, než sebere několik několik čistících prostředků; ano, měl by Harrymu nechat nějaký čas sám pro sebe.

Eggsy potichu vyjde po schodišti vzhůru do dětského pokoje a položí čistící prostředky na podlahu. Rozhlédne se kolem a překvapeně zjistí, že děti sami od sebe uklízejí.

„Co to do vás vjelo?“ zeptá se nahlas, kolem úst mu přitom pohrává drobný úsměv.

Guinevra jen pokrčí rameny a koukne se na Eggsyho.

„No, nemůžeme tě dost dobře nechat, ať to všechno uklízíš sám, ne? Ty jsi nezašpinil náš pokoj.“

Eggsyho obočí údivem vystřelí vzhůru. Podívá se na Percivala, když se jeho výraz změní na vědoucí ušklíbnutí.

„Vaše sestra vás k tomudle donutila, že jo?“

„Co myslíš?“ zeptá se mladý chlapec, než s povzdechnutím potřepe hlavou.

Eggsy si nemůže pomoct, aby se neuchechtle, když zvedá koště.

„Tak jo, jestli tohle cheme mítudělaný rychle, budem si muset rozdělit úkoly, co na to říkáte?“

Odpovědí mu je souhlasné mumlání, když dětí přestanou se vším, co zrovna dělali a shromáždí se v kruhu kolem Eggsyho. Mladý muž se usměje a obrátí se na nejmladší – dobrá, an druhou nejmladší, kdy počítáte i mimino – Hartovou.

„Dobře, Sofie, ty zajdeš do kuchyně a zeptáš se slečny Roxany, jestli by ti nedala nějaký pytle na odpadky.“

Dívka přikývne, nežs e rozběhne z pokoje, aby splnila, co jí bylo řečeno. Eggsy se pak obrátí na Sofiina bratra Simona, který je od dívky jen o rok starší. Usoudil, že by mohl rozdávat úkoly dle věku; nechce, aby si někdo z nich myslel, že nepomáhal.

„Simone, ty pomůžeš Sofii, až se vrátí. Pomůžeš jí posbírat všecky ty věci, co ste použili na ten váš kousek a hodíte je do pytlů, a pak, až ty pytle zavážete, tak je zanesete dolů a dáte je slečně Roxaně. Myslíš, že to pro mě uděláte?“

Chlapec se usměje a přikývne, než odejde z kruhu.

„Eriku, ty posbíráš všecky hračky a to neznamená, že je nahážeš pod postel, ale že je fakt uklidíš.“ řekne Eggsy s významným pohledem. „Guinevro, ty pohlídáš Aggy, páč když ste vyhnali chůvu, tak teď nemáme koho, kdo by se o ni staral.“

Dívka se usměje a přesune se ke kolébce, odkud vytáhne smějící se dítě. Políbí svou sestřičku na čelo, než se přemístí na svou postel a vezme s sebou i pár hraček pro Agátu na hraní.

„Jamesi a Percy, vy dva smetete ten bordel na podlaze a já pak vytřu. Jasný?“

„Ano, Eggsy.“ odpoví ti dva zároveň, než neochotně opustí kruh a vydají se dolů po schodech,a by si od Roxy vyprosili košťata.

Eggsy si nemůže pomoct, aby se neusmál, když vidí ty malé všude po místnosti, jak si hrají jeden s druhým, zatímco uklízejí.

_Oni vážně nejsou tak špatní._

Dobrá, tak ne, měl by to říct jinak – oni všeobecně nejsou tak strašní kolem _něj._ Eggsy nemá tušení, proč jsou děti tak strašně rozhodnuté, že doženou k šílenství každou chůvu, která se odváží vstoupit do domu. Je to vážně docela děsivé, jak jsou rozhodnutí, že donutí každou chůvu,a by utekla.

To je důvod, proč nechápe, proč se rozhodli chovat slušně – aspoň většinu času - ze všech lidí zrovna kolem něho. Jejich chování pořád potřebuje vylepšit, toho si je vědom, ale když to srovná s jejich obvyklými způsoby, tak je Eggsy náramně spokojený s tím, jak se v jeho přítomnosti chovají.

Ale vážně to je jenom on; dokonce i Roxy má s nimi relativně velké potíže, když není Eggsy poblíž, což je důvod, proč na místě odmítla tady pracovat, pokud tu nebude chůva.

Eggsy si povzdechne, když se vytrhne ze svého zasnění; tenhle pokoj se sám neuklidí.

\- - o - -

Harry zaskučí, když se ve svém křesle opře dozadu. Musí si přiznat, že je v koncích, co se týče jeho vzpouzejících se dětí. Nemá tušení, co to do nich vjelo. Je to zkrátka absurdní, že se jim podařilo vyhnat sedmnáct různých chův – sedmnáct! - a to vše v krátkém období tří měsíců.

Je si jistý, že v minulém životě musel porušit nějaký vesmírný zákon a teď za to platí několikanásobně víc.

Nakonec sebou zatřese – takhle to prostě nepůjde, aby se utápěl v sebelítosti. Sebere telefon a vytočí číslo, které se zatím stalo až příliš povědomé.

„Paní Brownová.“ řekne s falešným nadšením, o kterém doufám, že ho žena neprokoukne.

„O, ne, zase vy.“ zasténá žena otráveně. „Tohle byla poslední kapka, pane Harte. Ty vaše děti jsou příšernost.“

„Paní Brownová, já vás ujišťuji, že opravdu nejsou tak špatní.“ slibuje Harry, zatímco bubnuje prsty o desku stolu. „Oni jen-“

„Nemám pro vás žádnou další chůvu. A teď sbohem.“ žena zavěsí a modlí se k nejvýšším na nebi, aby se nikdy s tímto mužem nemusela znovu setkat.

Harry pustí telefon a má neodolatelnou chuť s něčím hodit proti zdi – ideálně sebe – nebo si sednout, stočit se do klubíčka a brečet. Jak má asi chodit do práce, když děti nemají nikoho, kdo by se o ně postaral.

Mohl by se zeptat Roxy a Eggsyho, aby je na den pohlídali,a le víc než tohle po nich nemůže chtít, to není jejich práce.

_Osoba, kterou potřebuješ, je Merlin._

Harry se rozhlédne do kola, srdce mu v těle buší v raketové rychlosti, když uslyšel neznámý hlas.

„Haló?“ zamumle, zatímco jde váhavě ke dveřím.

_Osoba, kterou potřebuješ, je Merlin._

Kdo je do háje Merlin? A, což je důležitější, kdo je do háje vlatsník toho hlasu? Co pak si ho jenom představuje? Možná ano. Možná ho jeho děti konečně dohnali k šílenství.

Harry sebere knihu, připravený jí praštit po hlavě kohokoliv, kdo je zrovna za dveřmi. Prudce rozrazí dveře a vyrazí tak z Eggsyho hlasité vyjeknutí.

Mladý muž uskočí dozadu, když Harry zvedne knihu, a pak celý ztuhne, když vidí, kdo před ním stojí.

„Eggsy? To tys byl ten, co tady před chvíli šeptal?“

„Co?“ nakrčí Eggsy zmateně obočí. „Ne, pane. Jenom jsem přišel,a bych vám nabídnul čaj.“ zamumle Eggsy, zatímco lehce zvedne hrnek, který nabídne Harrymu.

„O, děkuji.“ řekne muž s ostýchavým úsměvem. „O, tohle je ode mě neslušné, prosím, pojď dál.“

„To je v pořádku, pane.“ ukročí Eggsy dozadu. „Jen jsem chtěl-“

„Prosím, trvám na tom.“ Harryho pohled je hřejivý a přívětivý. „Je to pro mě vždy povzbuzující, když si s tebou povídám.“

Eggsyho dech se lehce zadrhne a jeho srdce poskočí. V duchu sebou zatřese; chová se jak idiot. Harry je jeho šéf; nechtěl tímhle absolutně nic říct. Jenom se snaží být zdvořilý, ale Eggsy prostě nemůže pomoct tomu, jak na něj slova tohoto muže působí, ať jsou neúmyslná, jak chtějí.

Eggsy vejde do místnosti a jeho pohled okamžitě zamíří k červenému křeslu, které stojí poblíž ohně, což v něm vyvolá bodnutí žárlivosti a hamby.to křeslo patřilo Harry zesnulé manželce – jedna z posledních pozůstatků po ní, které zůstávají v domě.

Eggsy si pročistí hrdlo a podívá se jinam, když si sedá na židli před Harryho stolem, zatímco si Harry sedá na svou židli.

Harry si povzdechne a usrkne čaje.

„Pečovatelská agentura nám odmítá poslat jakoukoliv další chůvu.“ prohodí, jako by se nutil. „Abych byl upřímný, netuším, co mám dělat.“

„No... Jsem sijistý, že Roxy a já je můžem pohlídat, než někoho najdete.“ řekne Eggsy, se skousnutým rtem.

Harry se na něj podívá.

„Bože, ne. Tohle vám nemůžu udělat-“

„To je v pořádku, pane Harte. Jsem velkej kluk.“ mrkne ne muže. „Zvládnu se o ně na den nebo dva postarat.“

Teď je Harry na řadě, aby se kousnul do rtu.

„Jsi si opravdu jistý?“

Eggsy s úsměvem přikývne; bude to peklo, to si je jistý, ale jak by mohl říct ne tomudle obličeji?

Harry se nakloní přes stůl a natáhne paži, aby mohl chytit Eggsyho ruku. Jemně stiskne dlaň mladého muže, pohled plný vděku a něčeho dalšího, co Eggsy nedokáže tak úplně popsat.

„Děkuji ti.“

Eggsy na to nic neřekne, nevěří svému hlasu dost na to, aby promluvil. Bože, tohle je ubohé; tady je on, v kanceláři svého šéfa a skoro hyperventiluje, protože řečený šéf se dotýká jeho ruky

„Vrať mi to, Eriku!“ tlumený výkřik přicházející z patra naplní místnost.

„Chceš ji? Taksi pro ni pojď!“ zakřičí chlapec zpátky spolu s hysterickým smíchem, když utíká pryč, pokud se tedy dá řídit podle rychlého dupání, které otřásá stropem.

Harry pustí Eggsyho ruku a s podrážděným povzdechnutím se postaví.

Eggsy se taky zvedne a zastaví muže tak, že mu opatrně položí dlaň na hruď. Zrudne nad svou vlastní drzostí, než šeptne.

„Půjdu je uložit, pane.“

Harry se na něj podívá, pohled o něco temnější, než ustoupí o krok a přikývne.

„Dobrá. Děkuji ti, Eggsy.“

Mladý muž mu věnuje drobný úsměv a opustí místnost. Harry opatrně vydechne a potřepe hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. Je to děsivé, jak moc ho tento mladý muž, zdá se, ovlivňuje.

Zase si sedne a zahledí se na telefon, nejistý, ajk dál postupovat. Kdo by byl do háje ochotný zůstat s jeho dětmi?

_Osoba, kterou potřebuješ, je Merlin._


	3. Je to tvoje práce

Eggsy vyrazí vzhůru po schodišti a na kůži pořád cítí Harryho lehký dotek. Tiše si povzdechne, když vyjde do horního patra a zatřepe hlavou; měl by přestat s tímhle sněním o věcech, které se nikdy nestanou.

Eggsy vejde do dětského pokoje, kde najde Erika a Sofii, jak se uprostřed místnosti hádají, každý přitom drží jednu paži docela velkého plyšového medvěda, o kterého se přetahují.

„Vrať jí ho zpátky, Eriku!“ křikne Guinevra ze své postele, na které sedí.

„Vrať mi zpátky mýho robota!“ fňuká Erik a škubne medvědem o něco silněji.

„Já tvýho robota nemám!“ křikne dívenka, oči plné slz, když jí medvěd vyklouzne z rukou.

„Eriku, vrať svojí sestře jejího plyšáka.“ pobídne ho Eggsy, když se postaví mezi ty dva. „Tvůj robot je dole, protože je špinavý a musíme ho umýt.“ vysvětluje Eggsy mírně.

Zpoza Eggsyho zad se ozve hlasitá rána, až Eggsy nadskočí, než rychle strhne Erika a Sofii za sebe a otočí se. Simon stojí vedle vysokého regálu s policemi, do kterého, jak Eggsy předpokládá, chlapec vrazil a všechny hračky, které by normálně byly vyskládané na vrchu polic, jsou momentálně rozházené po celé podlaze.

„Vážně, vy všichni, váš chudák táta z vás bude mít infarkt.“ mumle Eggsy bez opravdové zlosti ve svých slovech. Rukou pokyne Simonovi, ať přijde blíž. „Poď sem, uklidíme to zítra. Teď je na čase vás všecky zahnat do postele.“

„Eggsy.“ řekne Sofie váhavě a jemně zatahá za jeho nohavici. „Budeš nám číst?“

„Já?“ zrudne Eggsy. „Vy víte, že jsem tu knihu sotva začal.“

„Prosím.“ škemrá dívenka a zatahá za nohavici trochu silněji. „Jenom pár stránek.“

„Dobrá, dobrá.“ řekne Eggsy se shovívavým úsměvem, přičemž malé prohrábne vlasy. „Jenom pro ni musím dojít.“

„Ne, nemusíš.“ zamumle Guinevra a začne se najednou zvedat. „Roxy nám taky dala kopii, pamatuješ?“

Eggsyho obočí překvapeně vyletí vzhůru; Roxy mu nikdy neřekla, že dětem taky dala jednu kopii. V duchu se musí usmát; dokonce i Roxy má slabost pro tyhle malé ďábly, ne že by to někdy přiznala, samozřejmě.

Eggsy se pohne, aby se usadil na Sofiině posteli zády opřený o její čelo, než zvedne holčičku a posadí si ji na klín, zatímco mu Guinevra podává malou knížku v černé kožené vazbě.

„Tak jo.“ pročistí si Eggsy hrdlo, zatímco čeká, až se děti naskládají kolem něj.

Guinevra se usadí u jeho chodidel, Erik se zlehka opírá o její záda. Simon stojí vedle Sofiina nočního stolku, ruce překřížené a přitisknuté k sobě. James a Percival jako obvykle sedí na posteli vedle té Sofiiny.

Eggsy se smutně pousměje, když se na něj dívky dívají, netrpělivé, kdy začne, zatímco chlapci se tváří nejistě a pokouší se zakrýt vlastní nadšení. Eggsy nemá tušení, čím to je, že si kluci myslí, že si nemůžou užít obyčejnou pohádku před spaním; tohle je něco, co si slíbil, že změní dřív, než uběhne rok.

Je si jistý, že to může zvládnout, koneckonců, on má čtení pohádek pro děti obzvláště rád. Není to tak, že ho nebaví číst příběhy, které jsou víc 'dospělácké', ale je vždycky hezké si přečíst takové ty romance a la Disney, kde princezna na konec vždycky získá svého muže. Je hezké si myslet, že když to zvládnou tyhle kočky – navíc se všemi těmi problémy, které jsou nakladené mezi nimi – že by i on mohl získat svého prince.

Jenže samozřejmě, tohle není ten druh filmu. Tohle je reálný život a reálný život, jak se Eggsy naučil během let, je úplný opak pohádek. Ale stejně, jeden může mít svůj sen.

„Bylo, nebylo, žil jeden gentleman, který se oženil se svou druhou ženou, což byla ta nejpyšnější a nejhorší žena, jakou kdy kdo viděl.“ začne Eggsy a hlas mu klesne o dvě oktávy, když se nakloní vpřed. Jestli je něco, v čem je dobrý, tak je to předvést show. „Ta žena už měla z předchozího manželství dvě dcery, které zbožňovala, a které byly ve všech ohledech stejné jako ona. Onen gentleman měl také z předchozího manželství mladou dceru, ale ta byla neslýchaně hodná a s milou povahou, kterou podědila po své matce, která byla tou nejúžasnější osobou na světě.“

Všechny děti vypadají, jako by se nakláněly o trochu blíž, zatímco Eggsy čte, všechny s různými stupni nadšení, strachu a zlosti ve tvářích.

„Sotva bylo po oslavách svatby a po obřadu, začala macecha ukazovat, jaká je doopravdy. Nemohla vystát dobré vlastnosti krásné dívky. Dávala ji proto na práci ty nejhorší věci v domě-“

„Počkej, proč se její táta znovu oženil?“ zeptá se najednou Sofie a se zmateným pohledem se podívá na Eggsyho.

„Proč je na ni macecha tak hnusná?“ zeptá se Simon s nakrčeným nosem, vzal sestřin dotaz jako povolení ke kladení těch svých.

„Protože macechy a otčímové jsou vždycky hnusní na děti.“ odpoví mu Erik s očima upřenýma na podlahu.

„Počkat, to není pravda.“ řekne Eggsy s nakrčeným obočím. Ví, že by si tohle neměl brát osobně, ale nemůže přece nechat děti, ať si chodí kolem s takovými nápady.

Je pravda, že někteří dospělí můžou být hrozní, ale neplatí to pro všechny. Sakra, on by se neodvážil udělat dětem něco hrozného a je si tím rozhodně jistý.

_Jenže ty si jejich otce brát nebudeš, nebo ano?_

„Ale proč ji nezastavil, když byla hnusná na jeho dceru?“ řekne Sofie, když se podívá na Erika.

„Protože všichni otcové se promění na špatné, když jejich ženy umřou.“ odpoví jí rozčílený Percival. „Pak už se víc nestarají.“ řekne, načež se podívá dolů, kde tahá za prostěradlo.

„Percivale, váš se stará.“ řekne Eggsy s jistotou.

„Ne, nestará!“ vybuchne chlapec a naštvaně si škube za vlasy.

„Percivale-“

„Čte nám, jako četl předtím?“ vyzve ho chlapec s naštvaným pohledem. „Příjde za náma a hraje si s náma, jako předtím?“

„Už ani nezpívá Aggy ukolébvky.“ řekne James tónem poraženého, obličej zabořený v dlaních.

„Už ho skoro ani nevidíme.“ funí Percival, než padne zády na postel, aby se nemusel dívat na Eggsyho.

Mladík si nejistě zkousne ret, zaražený náhlým výbuchem dětí. Nikdy s ním nebyli takhle otevření. Eggsy si povzdechne a přejede si dlaní po obličeji, než zamumle.

„Váš táta tě má rád, Percivale. Všechny vás miluje. Jenom je zaneprázdněný... A má plno starostí od té doby-“

„Od té doby, co máma umřela.“ štěkne Percival a podívá se na Eggsyho s něčím, co připomíná výhru, v pohledu; Eggsy sám právě potvrdil jeho důvody.

Eggsy si povzdechne a opře se zády o čelo postele. „Vždycky jste si byli blízko, jsem si jistý-“

„Jenže už nejsme. Všechno, o co se stará, je, aby si našel novou manželku.“ zahučí Percival se sotva potlačovanou zlostí.

Jeho slova bodnou do Eggsyho srdce a donutí ho sebou škubnout. Už slyšel drby – Roxy miluje, když mu během oběda může povyprávět nejposlednější novinky – že si Harry opravdu hledá novou ženu, ale odmítal jim uvěřit.

Je to něco, o čem si Eggsy dosud nedovolil přemýšlet. Nedokáže snést myšlenku, že by vídával Harryho s někým jiným, vídával ho líbat novou ženu-

Eggsy okamžitě zarazí tenhle směr myšlenek; jestli někdy je místo a čas, kde může mít tyhle nevhodné myšlenky o svém _šéfovi_ , tak tahle to rozhodně není.

„No, já nevím, jestli je to pravda.“ řekne Guinevra plaše. „Ale mohlo by to být hezké mít novou maminku.“

Percival se hned zvedne, oči vykulené. „Jsi šílená? Ať už si vezme kohokoliv, bude to hrozná babizna, která se k nám bude chovat jako-“

„To nemůžeš vědět.“ okřikne ho Guinevra a přitáhne si kolena blíž k sobě.

„Na to máme plno důkazů.“ vyskočí James na obranu bratra. Ukáže prstem směrem k polici, na které jsou vyskládané jejich knížky. „Není tam jediná macecha, která by byla aspoň z půlky hodná.“

„Jsou zlo, všechny z nich.“ řekne Percival, zatímco se zvedá a jde blíž ke Guinevře. „A proč by nás vůbec měla mít ráda?“

„Já vás mám rád.“ řekne Eggsy tiše a přitáhne si Sofii blíž k sobě.

Percival nejdřív na vteřinku překvapeně vykulí oči, než narovná ramena a zamumle. „Pracuješ pro tátu. Platí ti za to, abys nás měl rád, takže se to nepočítá.“

Eggsymu příjde, jako by mu právě někdo vrazil facku.

Opakovaně.

Celé tělo mu ztuhne, což okamžitě upozorní Sofii, že se něco děje. Dívka seskočí z Eggsyho klína a otočí se, aby se na něj podívala.

Eggsy se plynulým pohybem postaví a vydá se pryč od dětí a ke dveřím. Musí se dostat od dětí jak daleko to jen půjde, aby se neztrapnil ještě víc.

„Eggsy?“ zavolá na něj Simon a vyrazí směrem k mladíkovi, ale hned se zase zarazí, když řečený mladík zvednu jednu ruku, aby mu naznačil, že má stát.

„Je pozdě. Já mám ještě pár věcí na práci a vy byste měli jít spát.“ řekne Eggsy a sám se nesnáší za to, jak se mu ke konci třásl hlas. „Dobrou noc.“

Děti zůstanou ještě pár vteřin potichu, když poslouchají Eggsyho kroky, které míří po schodišti dolů.

„To jsi neměl říkat, Percy.“ napomene ho James.

Percival zrudne. „Vždyť je to pravda.“ řekne na svou obranu. „A stejně na tom nezáleží. Potřebujeme plán, co budeme dělat zítra.“

„Zítra se o nás starají Eggsy a Roxy.“ připomene mu Guinevra.

Chlapec naštvaně zahučí. „Na tom nezáleží! Musíme se držet plánu.“

„Dobrá, dobrá, uklidni se.“ postaví se James a přejde ke svému bratrovi, vedle kterého se postaví. „Chceš plánovat? Fajn, jdeme plánovat.“

\- - o - -

Harry se usadí do svého černého křesla a podívá se na červené křeslo, které stojí podél jeho.

„Já už nevím, co dál dělat, drahá.“ zamumle tiše. „Děti se vymykají kontrole a Chester pořád-“ povzdechne si a skoro se bojí ta slova vyslovit nahlas. „Chce, abych se oženil ještě dřív, než skončí měsíc. Říká, že děti potřebují víc ženského vlivu.“ stěžuje si Harry.

Nakonec se zase postaví a na chvíli přechází sem a tam, když se probírá svými myšlenkami. „Děsím se celé téhle věci, ale nemůžeme žít bez jeho podpory.“ Harry si unaveně promne oči a skousne si ret. „Takže hádám... No, hádám, že si budu muset najít manželku.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn autora - Příběh se neděje v době, kdy probíhá děj Nanny McPhee, protože tou dobou byla homosexualita trestná a tudíž by párování tohodle příběhu nemohlo být.


End file.
